This invention relates to oil-impervious, flavor retaining and water-retaining food articles comprising a porous inner food structure and coated thereon at least one coating which may serve as a moisture and cooking oil barrier and flavor enhancer or replenisher as well as a breading or two coatings; one of which serves as a moisture and oil barrier (and, optionally, a flavor enhancer or replenisher) and the other of which serves as a breading (and, optionally, containing a flavor enhancer or replenisher) or three coatings, two of which serve as oil and water barrier layers (and, optionally, containing flavor enhancers and/or replenishers) and the third of which serves as a breading layer (optionally, containing the flavor enhancer or replenisher or flavor precursors).
The need for food articles, particularly macerated proteinaceous food articles such as hamburgers, chicken patties and turkey patties and macerated farinaceous food articles such as falafel balls and fried ground vegetable patties being produced in such a manner so that they do not lose a substantial amount of their original water and flavor values on cooking and so that they do not absorb or adsorb substantial amounts of oil on contact with cooking oil particularly during cooking and then on storage is well known in the food art.
Furthermore, the need for a breaded food article having such properties is also well known in the food art.
PCT International Patent Publication WO 87/03453 published on Jun. 18, 1987 assigned to the Wisconsin Alumini Research Foundation entitled "Edible Film Barrier Resistant To Water Vapor Transfer" discloses an edible film for retarding water transfer among components of a multicomponent food product. The film disclosed includes base film having a hydrophilic polymer layer and a base film lipid layer. The base film lipid layer has a hydrophobic surface presented away from the hydrophilic polymer layer. An additional lipid layer is laminated to the hydrophobic surface of the base film lipid layer. Specifically disclosed are edible film barrier materials that can be used to stabilize water vapor pressure and moisture gradients existing between individual components of a multicomponent food product, e.g., unfrozen pizza and fruit pies.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,248,232 (Krijewski assigned to the Dow Chemical Company) entitled "Method of Coating Frozen Meat" describes a method of packaging frozen meat products for the purpose of shielding the meat while thawing against adulteration from extractable oleaginous additive materials leached from organic, thermoplastic, resinous packaging films enveloping the same. The Krijewski method comprises the steps of (i) freezing the meat product; (ii) applying a prime, edible, barrier coating composition composed essentially of an aqueous solution of an edible barrier material selected from the group of materials consisting of (a) tapioca starch (b) corn starch (c) sodium oleate (d) sodium stearate (e) hydroxypropylmethylcellulose ether having an average methoxyl content within the range of from 27 to 29% and an average hydroxy propoxyl content within the range of from 4 to 7.5% (f) hydroxypropylmethylcellulose ether having an average methoxyl content within the range of from 19 to 24% and an average hydroxypropoxyl content within the range of 4 to 12% mixtures of (e) and (f), (g) pectinic acid amide having an average methoxyl content of from 3.5 to 5.0% (b) a sodium salt of carboxymethylcellulose having a degree of cellulose hydroxyl substitution of from 0.65 to 0.95 and a viscosity as a 2% aqueous solution at 20.degree. C. of from 300 to 600 centipoises, as a thin continuous coating of from 3 to 10 mils covering the exposed surfaces of the frozen meat product, the barrier coating composition being solidifiable at the temperature of the surface of the frozen meat product at the time of application thereon; (iii) solidifying the continuous coating and (iv) enveloping the frozen barrier coated meat product in an outer casing of a packaging composition for frozen meat products consisting of a suitably adherent, moisture impervious, protective organic thermoplastic resinous packaging film having the principal film forming component thereof selected from the group consisting of ethylcellulose, polyethylene, polyvinyl chloride, SARAN.RTM., cellulose acetate, cellulose acetate butyrate and polypropylene.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,646 (Schieck, et al assigned to American Maize-Products Company entitled "METHOD OF COATING FOODS WITH PRE-GELATINIZED STARCH" relates to a method of coating foods with an edible amorphous film containing a pregelatinized starch as the essential ingredient. The process of U.S. Pat. No. 3,527,646 includes the steps of: (1) providing a small quantity of moisture on the surface of the food to be coated if dry starch powder will not adhere thereto; (2) applying a dry powder containing one or more pregelatinized starch materials as a major ingredient to the premoistened surface of the food; (3) moistening the layer of powder applied to the food in a limited manner to form a continuous colloidal suspension on the food surface, and (4) drying the suspension of powder to form an amorphous flexible film on the surface of the food to provide the coating. It is stated therein that the pregelatinized starch may be formed from a modified starch, a starch derivative or a high amylose starch derivative.
Indeed, the entire prior art concerning batter and breading is summarized (up to 1983) in the publication entitled "Batter and Breading" edited by Darrel R. Suderman and Frank E. Cunningham and published by the AVI Publishing Company, Inc. of Westport, Conn. in 1983.
Publications on substituted cellulose derivatives including alkoxy cellulose derivatives, hydroxy alkoxy cellulose derivatives and acyloxy cellulose derivatives including those having the structures: ##STR1## including the publication by Dow Chemical Company of Midland, Mich. entitled "METHOCEL.RTM./Product Information" indicates that such products because they are insoluble in oil "reduce oil absorption" for potato products and "reduce oil absorption" and "maintain moist texture" for batters including breadings (reference: Dow Chemical Publication entitled "METHOCEL.RTM. Food Gums" published in 1980 by the Dow Chemical Company). In addition, the Dow Publication entitled "METHOCEL" publication 192-608-78 indicates benefits for METHOCEL.RTM. for "fried foods" including batters and potato products at page 4 thereof, thusly:
______________________________________ Premium Food METHOCEL % Typical Products Product Use Levels ______________________________________ Fried Foods A4M 0.3-0.8 Batters A 15-L-V Potato products 1% solution French fries A4M as dipping solution Extruded fries K100-LV 0.3-0.5 ______________________________________
Indeed, a recipe for a "No-Egg Batter", at page 5 of the 1980 Methocel Gum Publication is set forth as follows:
______________________________________ Ingredients Percent by Weight ______________________________________ Flour 25.0 Baking Powder 0.7 Salt 0.7 METHOCEL (2% solution) 11.0 F50-LV Premium or K 100-LV Premium Milk 51.6 Vegetable Oil 11.0 ______________________________________
By the same token, a publication of the "Kelco Company" used as an acid in marketing Kelco KELXAN.RTM. Industrial Grade Xanthan Gum having the structure: ##STR2## wherein M is an alkali metal such as sodium, potassium, or an alkali earth metal such as calcium states that such products have a use "for the scientific control of water in many of the prepared foods we eat and drink as well any multitude of industrial processes and products".
A gelled food product which can be formed of meat or fish in chopped or granulate form is shown in Trilling, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,759. Binders are mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 4,436,749 including starches and cellulosic materials. However, the binder is incorporated throughout the chopped food product in order to bind the product together.
A matrix formed of cellulose which has embedded therein fluid material is shown in Cilek, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,163,703.
Nakatsuka, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,846 discloses a composition which can contain starch and a cellulose material as well as a protein material, water and a lubricant (column 3, lines 60-63) which is used as a film or packaging material for various food products. Typically, the moldable and extrudable edible material is used for the packaging of various food and drug items that are intended to be introduced into cold or hot water without being unwrapped. There is no disclosure in U.S. Pat. No. 4,076,846 of coating a fish or meat product for the purpose of sealing in moisture or to seal out oil during the frying or heating step.
Frito-Lay, Inc., European Patent Application 222,601 corresponding to U.S. application for Letters Patent, Ser. No. 796,213 filed on Nov. 8, 1985 discloses a thermostable edible creme composition comprising a colloidal dispersion containing 50-90 weight percent corn syrup, 2-6 weight percent modified starch selected from pre-gelatinized and non-gelatinized starches, 0.5-4 weight percent hydrocolloid and 0.1-5 weight percent albumin with a water activity of the composition being 0.7 or less. The method for producing the thermostable edible creme composition is claimed therein comprising dispersing a hydrocolloid in corn syrup to form a colloidal dispersion, dispersing a modified starch and albumin in the dispersion, aerating the disperation and cooking it.
The corn syrup in European Application 222,601 has a D.E. value of 24-70. It is It is indicated therein that, preferably, the syrup is a high fructose corn syrup. The preferable hydrocolloids listed are carrageenan, guar gum, alginate, xanthan gum, methylcellulose and carboxymethylcellulose. It is further indicated therein that preferred starches are modified non-gelatinized cold water hydratable starches and non-gelatinized starches having a Brabender viscosity of 100-500 Brabender units at 95.degree. C. With respect to uses of the products of European Application 222,601 it is indicated that the composition may be used as a filling material in a shelf-stable, comestible product such as layered pastry having alternating layers of pastry and filling. It is further indicated that since the composition has low water activity, only small amounts of water migrate out of the composition. It is further indicated that when used as a filling material, the pastry becomes less soggy and that the composition is thermostable at baking temperatures and may be added to the dough prior to baking and that the composition has a creamy texture and a long shelf life.
Nothing in the prior art implicitly or explicitly, however, discloses the oil impervious, water retaining and flavor retaining food article having a porous inner food structure and one or more barrier/breading coatings thereon of our invention or processes for preparing same or apparatus for carrying out such processes.